forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikuko Kifune
is a character in Forbidden Siren 2. A dock worker with strange psychic powers, Ikuko can control the people she sightjacks and is the twin sister of Ryuko Tagawa. She comes to Yamijima unwillingly, drawn by instinct. Story Family Background She was born with "sympathetic sight", the ability to influence people's minds (read their thoughts). She is the daughter of Noriko Kifune, the only survivor of the Bright Win incident that occurred 19 years ago, and the essence of Offshoot B' entering the identical twins inside Noriko caused her to become an unawakened dove (human, but containing the essence of a dove). Since very young by reading adults' minds Ikuko understood that she comes from a complicated family background; she is extremely naive when it comes to dealing with others. The kind Ikuko (who knows about the Bright Win incident, her mother giving birth in middle school, her twin sister Ryuko etc) realizes that adults worry about her more than necessary, pretending on the surface to be determined and cheerful. Youth However, as she grows up her power strengthens and she is shunned by her classmates; fearing that they will learn of her secret (her power to read other people's minds and the birthmark on her chest) and not wanting to get hurt anymore, she isolates herself more and more. After graduating from the Sanzu Prefectural High School in the spring of 2005 she takes a part-time job at a harbor in a quiet area. There she encounters Mamoru Itsuki, who asks her about a way to get into Yamijima, she becomes interested and joins the same ship he is on. In Yamijima Unfortunately the ship they are in is hit by a tsunami and she falls into the sea. Ikuko (due to the influence of the essence of a dove inside her) gradually begins to sense changes in her power. While previously she could only sometimes read people's minds, now it is so strong that she can get inside their heads and temporarily control them, and on top of this mysterious memories begin to rise up within her... She follows Mamoru and Yuri to the underworld and then they both escape, destroying the seals in order to prevent mother and the Yamirei to escape from the underworld. There she discovers that can control the shibito with her mind while Sightjacking. After that they take shelter in Ryuhei's house, and together go to the Pylon in order to prevent the Yamibito and Mother to reach the Real World. On the way to the top they get separated, and she eventually uses the Mekkôju to destroy Shigeru Fujita. In the end they both Ikuko and Mamoru, along with Itsuko and Shu's spirit confront Mother one more time in the underworld and defeat her, surviving the fight, they wake up near the Yamijima lighthouse, in the real world. Personality Ikuko feels a kind of liking towards Itsuki for being such a straightforward idiot, but when he sees her power she believes that one day he, too, will reject her like all of the others, and unable to take this she leaves Itsuki behind, wandering the Other World alone. However, afterwards Itsuki truly wants to save Ikuko from her trauma (deciding, as a complete idiot, to confess to her), and when Ikuko understands this she reconsiders, entering the Singularity with Itsuki - the location of the final battle with Mother.http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/s2/ikuko.html References Gallery Kifune ikuko.jpg Ikuko-0.jpg Category:Forbidden Siren 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters